


I Can't Turn if Off

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anti Ward, Bonding, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, Lance HUnter - Freeform, Mentions of fucking, Profiling, Shipscuses, Trip is like ice cream, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 02x08.  Thinking about Bobbi being a profiler and how she picks up on every little thing and how she probably does that 24k, and probably Hunter picked that up from her.  So, this is a ficlet where Skye and Bobbi talk over beers.  </p><p>I think Skye and Bobbi would get along, but because Bobbi is a profiler and Skye is more private, I think they'd have to reach an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Turn if Off

"Skye, life isn't going to hand you anything. If there's something you want, you have to go after it," Bobbi said bluntly, shutting the fridge to get out her second beer of the night.

"Yeah, that's sort of my whole life story," she replied sarcastically from over her shoulder.

This whole conversation began when Skye came into the common room, weary from another exhausting day, after learning the disturbing news that most of Grant Ward's family had died in a very suspicious-sounding murder-suicide.

She was on edge thinking about the recent trail of bodies, and trying not to imagine scenarios of how this could end, when Bobbi showed up, being loud about everything.

"I don't know you, but I'm a quick study," she said, walking towards her to sit against the arm of the chair opposite her.

"So, give it your best shot," Skye said, staring her in the eyes and leaning forward from her chair, letting the beer bottle in hand swing between her knees.

"No need to get defensive," Bobbi said, hearing the edge in her voice. "It's not like I'm profiling 24/7."

She took a big swig of the beer.

Skye preferred how this conversation had began. A light and thinly-veiled discussion about how she'd really like to blow off some steam with sex. It had just been a weak joke and snowballed from there. But now it was getting personal.

"Unless you are, because, you don't exactly know where you fit?" Skye said with a shrug.

"That's good," Bobbi said, lowering the bottle, and pointing a finger at her. "Throwing me off by turning it back around on me. Coulson teach you that?"

"I've picked up a few tricks," Skye said, sitting back in the chair.

"Had a shit day?" Bobbi asked, smirking over at her.

"Yeah," Skye said. "I've got a stalker and he probably set his family reunion on fire."

Skye's eyes glazed over as she took a drink of her beer.

Bobbi paused for a moment.  

"Well, Lance sits back and lets life happen to him. He thinks passivity is a form of loyalty."

She stood up off the chair and then sat back down in it, sighing, before continuing. "And he thinks that being _dynamic_ ," she said, choosing her word carefully, "Means dissatisfaction. With life."

"You mean he's insecure," Skye said, cutting to the chase.

"Pretty much," Bobbi said with a tight smile.

Skye looked over at the other woman, relaxing a little. She was cutting her a break and not digging deeper. At least not directly.

Bobbi picked right up on it and turned friendly, open. "Hey, what about Trip? He's kind of.. _hmm_...like ice cream, I'd imagine."

She laughed at Bobbi, glanced towards the entrance just to be safe. "I love Trip, but, maybe a little too eager to please?" she said with an apologetic expression.

"Which sounds perfect...," Bobbi interjected. "Like ice cream."

Skye rolled her eyes.

"So you're not just after a quick roll in the hay," Bobbi said, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't do quick rolls in anything," Skye said, as Bobbi laughed. Bobbi had a charming laugh, especially after you'd had a beer.

Bobbi kicked her feet up and laid out across the chair.

"And then there's our Dear Director," she said curiously, putting the bottle against her lips.

Skye caught herself frowning, as Bobbi watched her closely.

"You care about him," Bobbi said. "I get it."

Finishing her bottle Skye stood up and Bobbi tensed for a moment, probably to start apologizing, Skye thought, before she relaxed as Skye headed to the fridge for another.

Skye popped the top off and leaned forward to clink her bottle against Bobbi's and said, "Cheers," before sitting back down.

"Coulson is looking to make an impression," Bobbi began. "But few things impress him.  He's seen it all."

Taking in a breath, Skye nodded, acknowledging what she was saying.

"But...you do," Bobbi said. "Why, I'll be honest, _not_ totally sure. Not meaning your talents or anything," she said, gesturing with her hand, "It's something more...personal. Not easily readable," she added, narrowing her eyes.

Skye's flickered up towards the stairs at the other side of the room which lead to the office with the light still on above.

"Good," Skye said. "Sounds like an advantage."

"Oh, he wants someone who he can wine and dine," she continued. "But, smart enough to see past the externals." Leaning forward she said, "Demonstrative and passionate underneath those neatly tailored suits."

Skye looked back at her as she smiled and took a long drink of her beer.

"Are you always this intense?" Skye asked, tipping her head.

Bobbi leaned forward and said in a low voice, "Just trying to find out if you want to fuck our.... _Director_!" she said, smiling, suddenly sitting up straight in her chair as Coulson appeared.

"Bobbi," he said looking at her.

" _Skye_ ," he said, walking behind her, his hand just touching her shoulder for a moment as he went to the fridge.

Bobbi locked eyes with Skye.

"Well played," she said, waiting until he was out of earshot.

"I'm fucking our Director," Skye whispered towards her, taking a sip of her beer.

Coulson shut the fridge door and turned back to them.

"Looks like we're out of what I was after," he said, stopping in front of the two of them and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That so?" Bobbi asked.

"It happens," he said with a shrug, glancing at Skye before walking towards the exit. "Goodnight, ladies."

"Goodnight," Skye said, as he left the room.

"And, goodnight," Bobbi said to Skye.

She stood up and smiled before tossing away her bottle.

"It's kind of a secret," Skye said.

 _"Not really_ ," Bobbi replied.

 


End file.
